


Promise

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not going to ask how long you’re staying,” said Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #396 "moving closer"

“I’m not going to ask how long you’re staying,” said Tony. “But I want you to promise me something.”

“That will depend on the something,” Ziva replied, softly.

Outside his apartment, a storm was raging, but they were tucked, safe and sound, under a blanket on Tony’s couch, just listening to the rain.

“Just… don’t just vanish on me, okay?” he said. “We don’t need to reenact _Casablanca_ every time you leave, just let me know that you’re going. Really, a note on the fridge is good enough, but—”

Ziva interrupted him with a kiss. “I promise,” she said.

THE END


End file.
